


Taste/品尝

by Willowl



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Cake! Tomari Shinnosuke, Cake/Fork AU, Fork! Shijima Gou, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowl/pseuds/Willowl
Summary: 多谢款待。
Relationships: Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke, Tomari Shinnosuke/Shijima Gou
Kudos: 6





	Taste/品尝

〔进刚〕品尝

诗岛刚没有味觉这件事，除了他自己没有人知道。

他并不是一直都没有味觉的，不懂事的时候他也会和姐姐争抢最后一块金平糖，缠着妈妈要吃炸得软嫩多汁的汉堡肉，在吃完包装薯片以后满足地舔掉指尖的调味粉。

但是在诗岛刚决定背负起一切、用自己的身躯隔开姐姐和父亲的罪孽时，他就再也尝不到任何味道了。食物的美味和香气一起被从他的生活中剥离开来。

汉堡外层是粗粝的面包，在舌尖化成近似于纸浆的渣物。肉饼是油腻的一团软块，咀嚼后渗出的汁液混杂着油从齿缝挤过，芝士融化后除了粘稠一点以外和食用油没什么两样。牛排也好，蔬菜沙拉也罢，所有食物在细细咀嚼之后只有固态和液态的区别，最终咽下的只不过是驱动自己前进的燃料，为暗伤遍布的身体提供能量。

在美国训练时诗岛刚甚至觉得味觉丧失是自己的优势，毕竟别人尝来无味至极难以下咽的营养餐对他来说不过就是日常食物。只要能接着让躯体动作起来的东西，诗岛刚全都能在简单咀嚼后面不改色的咽下去，毕竟他所剩的时间不多了。

等到终于来到日本见到阔别已久的姐姐那时，他其实早已忘记了拥有味觉是什么样子的，喜欢喝可乐也只不过是想要从气泡在舌尖爆开的触感中确认自己舌头的神经还在运作罢了。

礼花绽开，他在早就准备好的舞台上向姐姐挥手，最终解除变身扑过去紧紧拥抱住对方。

经过那位“假面骑士Drive先生”的时候，诗岛刚动作一顿。

好像有什么东西掠过了他的鼻尖，奇怪的……气息？

他没有再多想，姐姐担忧中难掩惊喜的笑容填满了心脏，让他几乎忘记了几年来的疲惫和泪水。

……只要姐姐还能这样展露笑颜，无论怎样都无所谓了。

第二次见到泊进之介的时候，诗岛刚笑着靠在对方肩膀上，翘着尾音喊他“進兄さん”。青年刑警脸颊泛红好像有点害羞，但是不知为何并没有躲开，于是那股味道又在周围弥漫开来，他下意识吞咽一下，骇然发现自己居然被勾起了食欲。

——不会吧？

诗岛刚惊恐地又耸了耸鼻子，不出意外地发现唾液在自动分泌。

——我莫非是…假面骑士Cannibal？

几天后他不经意地在大家都在的时候半开玩笑道：“进哥身上总有一股甜味诶。”没想到却获得了一片赞同声。

泊进之介装作恼怒地比着停止的手势，随手从自己的奶糖盒里抓出几颗扔给一旁坐在办公桌上晃荡着腿的诗岛刚。

“有什么好笑的啊，”青年刑警剥开一块奶糖塞进嘴里，“脑细胞维持最高档可是需要补充很多糖分的。”

——原来如此啊，那股味道是进哥吃的奶糖。

——太好了，世界上还是有能尝到味道的食物存在的嘛。

诗岛刚学着他的样子拆开糖果塞进嘴里，用舌头细细翻搅，笑容却逐渐变淡。

……没有味道。

本该带着甜味的硬糖在唇齿间融化成粘牙的糊状物，最后随着唾液被咽进喉咙，除了上颚和舌苔摩擦时残留的些许涩感外什么都没剩下。

包装纸在诗岛刚指尖被来回折叠成各种形状，轻巧地丢入垃圾桶。其余几颗奶糖被随手塞进外套口袋，从此再也没拿出来过，诗岛刚任凭其在体温下融化又凝固，和糖纸一起凝成一团甜腻的固体。

但是那股香甜的奶味还是萦绕在泊进之介的周围，诗岛刚总是能在任何合适或不合适的场合嗅到。在对方伸来手掌时，揽着他大笑时，甚至在对方呼出的气息当中。

诗岛刚几乎以为自己只是恢复了小部分嗅觉而已，直到某一天他受邀跟特状科众人一起聚餐。

那天下午他来晚了，到达约好的地方时餐点和饮品已经上桌，泊进之介不在座位上。诗岛刚随意坐在桌旁，拿起面前倒好的可乐抿了一口。

那一瞬间他差点喷出来，除了平常那种碳酸的触感以外，饮料滑过口腔时有诡异的甜味在舌尖爆开。

不是那么浓郁的味道，但对于他太久没有接受过味觉刺激的大脑来说已经很过分了。那一口可乐在舌间翻滚许久，诗岛刚甚至有种不舍得下咽的感觉。

“这是…什么啊？”他下意识问道。

姐姐诗岛雾子做出了回应，也许是他的表情过于微妙，姐姐看上去忍着笑意。

“普通的可乐呀？”诗岛雾子回答，“只不过泊さん刚刚喝了一口。刚难道有洁癖，这都能察觉吗？”

……进哥，刚刚，喝了，一口？

泊进之介刚好回到座位上，闻言笑了笑。

“抱歉，刚刚太渴了，”青年刑警伸手指了指桌角立着的大瓶可乐，“刚如果很介意的话倒掉再换一杯也可以。”

“不用！”诗岛刚飞快回答，紧紧握住手中的玻璃杯，片刻之后才反应过来自己这样的动作就像是害怕玩具被抢走的小孩子。他自嘲地笑笑，却忍不住又含了一口可乐在嘴里。

那甜味逐渐变淡，到杯底连碳酸也都消失完毕，他啜饮一口无味的黑色液体，鼻尖仍然环绕着那股甜香。

仅是那么一口的甜也够诗岛刚回味到下辈子了。如果只是偶然间品尝到还好，但是那股甜香从来都不会离他太远，泊进之介呼喊他的时候，战斗结束后被拍着肩膀夸奖的时候……

——以及现在。

在他周游世界一年后，泊进之介的公寓里，才喝了酒的公寓主人坐在他对面笑得双眼眯起的时候。

不妙啊不妙啊，这个真的很不妙啊。

他居然能闻到酒精的味道了，从泊进之介的呼吸中。

奶糖的甜香中混杂着酒精味道，这就是酒心巧克力…不，酒心奶糖吗？

话说，这个世界上真的存在酒心奶糖这种食物吗。

如果存在的话，他真的很想尝尝。

……非常想。

就一口的话，没关系吧？

意识到之前他已经凑了过去，双手撑在年长者膝上，小心翼翼地舔了一口那散发着酒香的唇瓣。

先前喝下去的酒精似乎这时才一口气冲上大脑，把他的神经烧的发热。诗岛刚当场僵硬，被他按住的青年刑警也是动作一顿，似乎完全被吓住了。

被酒精冲刷过的大脑完全无法正常思考，诗岛刚知道现在道歉绝对会落入尴尬十分的境地，还不如现在装作喝醉到一沓糊涂的样子，第二天醒来再强行告诉泊进之介自己断片了。

混沌的神智认定这是个好主意，于是他干脆就势倒进那满是让他魂牵梦萦甜味的怀中，扯着对方的领带露出笑容。

“进哥，是甜的。”

这句是实话，也确实是诗岛刚藏在心底很久不想承认的认知。泊进之介这个人好像是他仅剩的能品尝到的糖果，从身上每一寸散发着难以忽略的奶糖香气，让他因久违的食欲焦虑而苦恼。

这句话说出口之后诗岛刚感到了彻底的释然，他在对方停止思考完全僵直的这段时间把压在心底太久的渴望完全解放开来。

他再度贴近，试探性地伸舌舔过泊进之介唇下的痣，是奶糖的味道。喉结，是带着些许咸味的甜，或许像是人们描述的花生牛轧糖。脖颈的温度比他舌尖要烫，血管在皮肤下搏动，血液似乎也透过皮肤散发着诡异的香气，他忍不住咬了一口，小心翼翼地控制住力道。

诗岛刚松开已经被他抓皱的领带和衬衫，沿着对方的身体曲线滑坐到他两腿间。

此时他的理性已经完全被辨不清的欲望压制，食与性代表着物种的生存和繁衍，这两种欲在刻入DNA时就是紧密相连的，共同迸发起来足以掩盖诗岛刚所剩无几的清明。

半硬的性器被含入口中，他沿着柱身舔弄吸吮，姿态近乎贪婪。前端渗出的透明前液也能激起沉睡许久的味蕾开始向神经传递欢欣鼓动的兴奋，让味觉感官沉溺在甜蜜当中。每一寸凸起的血管脉络都是甜的，诗岛刚用舌尖描摹出贲张的形状，鼻翼和脸颊托起沉甸甸的性器，单眼被迫眯起，睫毛轻轻搔刮过前端。

他唇舌齐上，笨拙而卖力地讨好那根器官，盼望着能再被施舍些甘甜的享受。

一只手掌插入诗岛刚蓬松的发间，他略微清醒一些，却仍然没有停下的意思，薄唇包裹住柱体索性努力向内吞入。

“要做这种事的话，”泊进之介低下头用无奈的目光注视他，手指抚弄过浅褐色的发丝，“不应该先告白，再等我答应以后吗？”

诗岛刚用一次故意的啜吸作为回应。

青年刑警按在他后脑的手忽然发力，迫使诗岛刚吞的更深。性器粗大的前端顶在食道口激起喉咙生理性的收缩，毫无经验的年轻人被呛得落泪却没有逃，可怜兮兮地双手捏住对方半褪的西装裤，还不忘努力张大嘴巴避免牙齿磕碰到口中的侵入者。

他似乎摸索到了其中诀窍，一边费力吞吐着整根性器，一边舌头还灵巧地舔弄起柱身，时不时还收紧口腔给予刺激，脸上神情迷离得像是在品尝什么美味。事实上也的确如此，对方的每一寸皮肤都能让他尝到渴望已久的香甜，诗岛刚沉迷于舔舐着这过于巨大的棒棒糖，下颚发酸也顾不得。

头顶传来的喘息声是对他最好的鼓励，诗岛刚感到脑后放着的那只手渐渐掌控不住力道，有些粗暴地扯着他动作起来。他并不在意，十分乖顺地随着对方的意思摆动头部，努力适应着咽反射的不适感。

“刚，”青年的声音低哑，呼吸节奏也颇为窘迫，“吐出来…我要……”

诗岛刚轻眨眼睛，乖乖把自己含着的巨物吐出，只剩前端在口中时他却忽然停下，趁对方没反应过来前吮吸了一口。

泊进之介一拳砸在沙发边缘，与此同时诗岛刚终于品尝到梦寐以求的甜液。

“……抱歉啊，刚，”泊进之介慌忙抽了几张纸巾出来，“话说你怎么突然……”

趴在他腿间的诗岛刚双唇被长时间撑张得暂时无法闭合，白色的浊液顺着唇瓣流下，又被他连忙伸手接住。

诗岛刚仰起头，夸张地做出吞咽的动作，把上下滑动的喉结露给对方看见，还张开嘴示意自己已经全部吞了下去。

他当着泊进之介的面细细舔舐沾着对方精液的手指，连指缝间都不放过。嫩红的舌头仔细舔过唇角后，他又低下头去用唇舌帮对方做清理，舌尖游移在对方大腿上溅到的那块皮肤，直到完全用自己的唾液替代掉对方的体液才恋恋不舍地抬起头。

“多谢款待。”他捧起对方的性器，在前端轻轻印下一吻，还不忘抬头用带着狡黠笑意的目光观察泊进之介的表情。

“你真是……”

泊进之介忍不住轻嘶一声，双手扯住诗岛刚的衣服把他拉起来。诗岛刚双腿发麻，踉踉跄跄摔进他怀里，被有些恼怒的年长者按着脖颈亲吻，乘机毫不客气地搜刮走对方口腔中甜蜜的气息。

甜香过于令人沉溺，即使缺氧到几乎喘不过气他也紧紧抓着泊进之介的衣领，直到对方意识到他的状况不妙放开时，诗岛刚还迷迷糊糊地感到不满，愤愤咬了一口对方的下唇。

从鼻尖到唇齿间，他被甘甜的气息包围，但饥饿的腹仍然在尖叫，告诉他这还不够满足那憋闷了十年有余的贪欲。

“真是的…进哥的味道太甜了啊。”

诗岛刚眼前发晕，却对着泊进之介露出略显恍惚的微笑。


End file.
